lunarvanguardfandomcom-20200214-history
Kilador Nigharrow
Born and raised in Astranaar, Kilador Nightarrow had always been drawn to the bow and arrow. He was introduced to the weapon before he even took his first steps by his people. His mentor, Tanevan Shadowtree, had an oakwood longbow made for him while he practiced. He aided Fandral Staghelm in fighting off the Qiraji in the War of the Shifting Sands. For the three hundred years after the war, he would remain home in Astranaar, studying the art of woodworking. He became very skilled at it, and to this day carries a carving block and knife with him. Five hundred and five years ago, he set out into the forests of Ferelas to learn about the animals and trees that reside there. He brought no supplies, only his bow, gloves, boots, and pants. He still wears the same outfit no matter where he goes, as it holds a spiritual meaning that is stronger than anything else he has. Early Life Before Kilador Nightarrow could even walk, he knew how to work a bow. A priestess had known beforehand that he would come to be a great marksman, and so she urged that he be tought the art immediately. As a small child, he would run around the village shooting sentinels with a small toy bow and arrow, something that made most of the citizens rather angry. After just six years, he was shooting a bow accurately. Under the eye of Tanevan Shadowtree, he corrected every mistake he could find. By the age of two hundred years old, he could shoot at the expected level of most archers. He spent many years wandering around in the forests, befriending animals and other creatures that are there. A Terrible Loss After coming home from a hunt in the woods, Kilador was informed that his mentor and best friend, Tanevan Shadowtree, had died. After being mauled by a bear, his funeral was held outside Astranaar. Kilador spent most of his days mourning the loss of his companion, who had taught him and helped him so much. He swore to always carry the bow that Tanevan had made for him, and he has never broken that promise. Eventually, he got over the loss of his friend, and began intense training with the bow. He would practice for days without end, shooting arrow after arrow. One event known to the people of Astranaar was Kilador's Vigil, in which he spent four days not eating or sleeping. He has never admitted the purpose for this act, yet some think it was in respect for Tanevan, his great teacher. He stood a hundred yards from the target: a tree with a small red circle at eye height. No one made a sound as he fired a single arrow, then another, and then another. Each arrow struck within the hard wood of the tree, each one hitting the circle at a different angle. Even the trees and the wind dare not make a sound, as they wished not to disturb his peace. His breathing was deep and controlled. His gloves were worn from holding the string. Sweat ran down the length of his body. Arrow after arrow. Strike after strike. Nothing in Astranaar moved, and the world was nothing to him. War of the Shifting Sands Almost a hundred years after Kilador's Vigil, news of a new force was heard of in Astranaar. The rumor spread like a flame in the woods, and soon the news was heard by everyone. The Qiraji had broken out of the Scarab Wall, and planned to take Kalimdor for themselves. Forces were immediately sent down to the south of the continent to fight off the Qiraji. Kilador Nightarrow himself traveled to Silithus to fight with the forces of Fandral Staghelm. With him, he brought his longbow and brown leather clothing. As Fandral Staghelm's forces began to fall, he reatreated to the bowl of Un'goro Crater. Qiraji forces followed, picking off those who fell behind. Kilador stayed at the back of the group, shooting at the bugs that invaded his land. Eventually, Fandral's troops were able to fight off all of the enemies that had followed them, and he moved back towards the Scarab Wall, where he met the rest of the soldiers and were able to drive back the Qiraji. This war was the only time that Kilador Nightarrow ever used a melee weapon. The find sand of the desert was painted red with the blood of the fallen. Soldiers of all races came to battle the Qiraji, all racial and factional differences aside. All that mattered was war. As one of the insectoid warriors walked the sand of Silithus, a long, elven blade jutted from the ground, impaling the creature. Like lightning, the blade was there and gone in a second. It dropped back below the sand, its owner not seen in the least. When the legs of the Qiraji stopped imprinting themselves in the sand, he rose. Golden sand flowed and cascaded off his body as he rose, the two blades covered in blood. A New Interest After fighting in the War of the Shifting Sands, Kilador Nightarrow was ready for a new hobby. Tanevan Shadowtree had always carried a small carving block and knife with him, and would carve idols and miniature statues and stuff. Kilador had always been amazed by the things his friend could make, and so he decided to take up the art himself. From Torefan Owlshade, he learned how to carve anything from a nightsaber to Azshara herself. He spent about three hundred years carving before he was ready to stop. He still owns many of his works, of which were mostly owl carvings, however most were given as gifts to friends. He now carves almost everwhere he goes, his wood being carried in a small green pouch at his side, and his knife in his right boot. To this day, he is almost always carving the shape of an owl. A Journey Like No Other After his three hundred years of carving, Kilador felt he was ready to join the forests once more. He had decided to accomplish a feat none of his people had done before. He was going to dive into the wilderness of Ferelas, and stay there, alone, for five hundred years. Many of his friends and family urged him not to do this, as they knew the dangers that lay in those forests. However, Kilador stated that he was indebted to show his skills as a marksman and a survivor. He spent days at a time without food or water, in case it would happen to him in the woods. He re-adapted himself with the ways of the bow, shooting accurately from two hundred yards. His goal was to learn the ways of the trees and the animals, especially the owl. A creature he had always been fascinated with, he planned to study it's habits. He would act as the owl while in the forests, and he did do so. He spent exactly five hundred years in the forests, equipped with only his bow, pants, gloves, and boots. He met one owl that followed him for most of his journey, and he learned from it. After his time was up, he visited Feathermoon Stronghold, located on the coast of Ferelas. He did not stay long, as he was eager to return home to Astranaar and see his people once again. The wind blew hard against the back of Kilador as the harsh rain pelted him. Thunder roared with a power unknown by man. Lightning struck faster and stronger than imagineable. Trees fell at the brute power of the storm itself. With his right hand on an arrow, and his left on his oakwood longbow, he stared at the large beast in front of him. He had to be the owl at this moment, and this moment only. Cunning, agile, free of mind. He moved his right hand a centimeter, and there was no going back. He grabbed the arrow, bringing it to the front and notching it to the string. Pulling it back and aiming, he shot. In the second that this happened, the bear was running at him. Just two feet away, the bear had ran into the arrow, impaling its head. Tragic News Once he returned home, Kilador Nightarrow faced terrible news. He had come to discover that the Warsong orcs had began to cut down the trees he grew up with. Lumber camps had sprung up everywhere as the green-skins poured in from Durotar. Kilador swore that he would kill any orcs he saw in the area, lumberers or not. For the next four years he would camouflage himself in the trees, and assassinate the orcs one by one. Staying high near the canopies of the trees, he would fire down upon the orcs, a rain of arrows wiping out entire camps.After the worst of the threat was over with, Kilador knew the Sentinels would be able to drive off the lumbering Warsong orcs themselves. The Lunar Vanguard After defeating the largest of the Warsong Orcs that invaded his lands, Kilador discovered a new organization that had become well-known throughout Astranaar. Led by Elea Moonsong, the Lunar Vanguard planned to retake Felwood for the Kal'dorei. Finding this as a valuable test of his newly adapted skills, and a very noble cause as well, he decided to look into it. Along the northern edge of Ashenvale, Kilador found the camp of the Vanguard, and immediately signed up to help fight off the Satyr. Seeing this as a way to meet new people and become one with society again, as well as a chance to reclaim lands that belonged to his people, Kilador joined without a doubt in his mind that he would help them to be successful. Attributes Trained by Tanevan Shadowtree, Kilador Nightarrow was taught to be "One part patience, one part observance, and two parts skill." He can wait three days for the arrival of a friend, and spot a great horned owl in a tree from three hundred yards. When entering an unfamiliar building, he is always aware of everything around him. However, he does not believe fighting is always the answer. He will attempt talking to a person before attacking himself, even if they launch at him. He believes that there is a reason for everything, and that he should not have anything if it is not necessary. Also, he is very organized, with several pouches around his belt containing differing items.